


Fanmix: Whisper Lost Upon Wind

by gigglingkat



Series: Fanmixes [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Kat Overthinks Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music for when I need Bucky to stop being an angsty bastard and get his groove back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Whisper Lost Upon Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clex_monkie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/gifts).



  
[Listen](http://8tracks.com/gigglingkat/whisper-lost-upon-wind) [I'm a whisper lost upon wind](http://gigglingkat.com/fanmixes/Whisper%20Lost%20Upon%20Wind%20by%20gigglingkat.zip)

**Dead Memories by Slipknot**  
_So when I got away, I only kept my scars._  
_The other me is gone._  
_Now I don't know where I belong..._  
_And we were never alive, and we won't be born again._  
_But I'll never survive with dead memories in my heart._  
My headcanon is that Bucky fought back - **_hard_** \- until about the late 60s when he realized there was no hope of rescue and about the third time they had thawed him out. And then, _the man on the bridge, I knew him ... but I **knew** him_ brings it back up and gets him wiped.

 **Nobody Praying For Me by Seether**  
_I’m a whisper lost upon wind_  
_I’m the ember that will burn you down_  
_I’m the water that will drown you_  
_I’m a star that’s just a black hole now_  
When Bucky meekly lets them wipe him, although he is obviously not consenting to it, a piece of my heart dies. The complete and utter lack of self-worth kills me every time.

 **Them Bones by Alice In Chains**  
_I believe them bones are me_  
_Some say we're born into the grave_  
Although he has a team around him, he's not part of their team so much as he is their weapon. But he fights and he doesn't really care about taking damage - except that it hinders his ability to complete his mission.

 **Whatever by Godsmack**  
_I'm doing the best I ever did_  
_I'm doing the best that I can_  
_I'm doing the best I ever did_  
_Now go away!_  
It's a little too on the nose, so it's a little crack!ish - but this is kinda where I picture him at the end of Cap2. Just needing time to himself to sort it all out. I think I almost pity Hydra trying to bring him in. I also think Steve's likely lucky not to have come across him too soon afterwards.

 **Chop Suey! by System of a Down**  
_I don't think you trust_  
_In my self-righteous suicide_  
_I cry when angels deserve to die_  
I think he'll get over it quickly, but I think Bucky is going to be angry at both himself and Steve. But mostly "Wake up - Grab a brush and put a little make-up" makes me laugh so hard.

 **Stupify by Disturbed**  
_Why, do you like playing around with_  
_My, narrow scope of reality_  
_I, can feel it all start slipping_  
_I think I'm breaking down_  
Bucky Barnes vs Winter Soldier programming _Who the hell is Bucky?_ MY HEART. He can't remember himself, but he can remember Steve.

 **Never Gonna Stop (The Red Red Kroovy) by Rob Zombie**  
_Never gonna stop me_  
_Never gonna stop_  
_Scream if you want it_  
_Cause I want more_  
_Scream if you want it_  
_Cause I want more_  
I am really, really looking forward to Bucky getting his groove back and kicking ass.

 **Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars**  
_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_  
_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_  
_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_  
_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_  
Civil War is coming. 

I CANNOT WAIT!


End file.
